


It/Its

by xXAnaloceitXx



Series: Pronouns [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pronouns, mild panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: Logan figures something out and tells the others.
Relationships: Analoceit
Series: Pronouns [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667662
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	It/Its

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [neopronoun gang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516088) by [esperink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink). 



> If I missed (after he tells Deceit and Virgil) please let me know. I know this one is kinda all over the place.

Deceit found Logan in his room, sitting at his desk. His hands running through his hair and a sigh passing through his lips. Deceit walked in, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. After a minute he cleared his throat to make his presence known. Logan jumped and turned to see who it was. He gave Deceit a small smile and turned to face him properly. Deceit walked over and ran his hands through Logan’s hair. 

“So you’re totally not stressed about something”

Logan chuckled and leaned his head against Deceit’s chest. 

“You shouldn’t talk about it”

Logan looked at him then, biting his lip and looking to the floor. Deceit gently pulled his lip from his teeth. Logan looked back at him and Deceit could see the conflict within him. 

“Should I get Virgil?”

Logan nodded and leaned back in his chair. Deceit summoned a chair and sat in front of him. He was honestly surprised Logan hadn’t summoned their other partner by now. Deceit called out with a summon and Virgil popped up with zir headphones on and a confused look on zirs face. Zie took the headphones off, letting them hang around zirs neck. Zie then looked to Logan. 

“So you’re the one who’s been anxious all day. What’s up, L?”

Deceit summoned another chair and Virgil sat in it. They each grabbed one of Logan’s hands and held them. Logan looked to both of them before looking to the floor again. 

“I have been thinking”

Deceit and Virgil waited, nodding for him to continue. 

“I do not believe that my pronouns that I currently use fit me”

Virgil squeezed his hand, giving him a smile. Deceit gave him a smile as well. 

“What pronouns do fit, love?” Deceit asked. 

Logan looked at them and then back to the floor. Virgil noticed his breathing pick up and started tapping the rhythm for the breathing exercise on his wrist. Logan took a breath and let it out, before biting his lip. He looked at them again and got nods from both of them. 

“They aren’t normal, or well normal is subjective, they aren’t common is a better description”

“Neither are zie/zir but everyone was so accepting of them for me. We will love you no matter what pronouns you find comfortable, L”

Logan looked at both of them then and took another deep breath, letting it out. 

“I find that it/its pronouns fit the best for me”

It looked up with so much worry on its face. Virgil leaned forward and pulled it into a hug, holding it tight. Deceit squeezed its hand and gave it a smile. When Virgil pulled away, zie could see tears in its eyes. Deceit leaned in and gave it a hug, the tears falling down its cheeks. Logan quickly wiped them away when Deceit pulled away. It gave them a smile and squeezed both of their hands. 

“Would you like to tell the others now, or would you like to wait?” 

Logan looked down, fidgeting with its hands. It looked up and gave them a smile. 

“Now”

They nodded and stood, holding hands out for Logan. Logan took their hands, all three of them heading to the living room. Roman and Patton were on the couch watching a Disney movie. Remus was scrolling through something on his phone in the chair next to the couch. They all looked up when the other three entered the room. Deceit looked to Logan and saw the blush on its cheeks. He squeezed its hand. Patton paused the movie and gave them a smile. Logan cleared its throat. 

“I have something I would like to tell you”

It looked to the floor and Deceit squeezed his hand again. Logan looked up and saw patient smiles and saw the acceptance in Patton’s eyes. It opened its mouth to tell them,

_Logan? Roman? Virgil? Patton?_

Everyone except Remus popped up in Thomas’s living room. Thomas gave a questioning glance to Deceit, Logan, and Virgil. Logan looked to the floor and Deceit heard its breathing pick up. He moved so he was standing in front of it and made it look at him. He saw the panic in its eyes, it was ready to tell the others but not Thomas yet. He nodded and tapped the rhythm on its wrist. Once its breathing was back to normal, it looked at Deceit. Deceit hugged it and held it tight. 

“Logan?” Thomas said. 

Deceit turned to look at Thomas and shook his head. Thomas nodded and focused back on his conversation with the other sides. Deceit focused his attention back to Logan, a question in his eyes. Logan shook its head and squeezed his hand. It looked at him and he saw the decision, it was going to tell everyone. Another questioning look that gets answered with a nod. Deceit moved back to the side of Logan. Deceit squeezed its hand and saw Virgil do the same. Logan took a deep breath and let it out.

“Everyone”

Everyone looked to Logan and it looked to the floor. It took another breath and let it out. It looked up at everyone. 

“I have something you all should know”

They all nodded waiting for it to continue. 

“I have figured out that he/him pronouns do not fit me”

They all gave it a smile and waited. When it looked to the floor again, Deceit squeezed its hand again and gave it a smile when it looked at him. It looked back to everyone else. 

“I will be going by it/its pronouns from now on”

They all gave it smiles and nods. It smiled and visibly relaxed at the acceptance. Deceit leaned in and hugged it. 

“See, we will love you no matter pronouns you find comfortable” 

Logan nodded and hugged him back. Thomas looked to Logan and held his arms open in invitation, which it took. Logan walked forward and hugged Thomas, tears falling down its cheeks. It pulled away and wiped them away, blushing. 

“I’m so proud of you for telling us. I’m also glad that you trusted us with that. Like I said with Virgil, give me time to mess up a couple times, but I will switch to your preferred pronouns” Thomas said with a smile. 

They all moved to the couch and put on a movie. Logan settled in between Virgil and Deceit. It laid its head on Virgil’s shoulder and Deceit ran his hand through its hair. It closed its eyes and smiled. It was so happy to be a part of this famILY.


End file.
